


The Sitters

by crimsonsakuraprincess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsakuraprincess/pseuds/crimsonsakuraprincess
Summary: Kagome is mentally and physically starved for alone time with her hanyou husband and the same can be said for him. But is Inuyasha willing to allow a bubbly teenage girl and her brooding significant other to care for his one-year-old infant?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Sitters

"Do we have to?"

Kagome was eying the puppy eared hanyou with the most sternest look she could muster. What did he mean by that? He already knew the circumstances of having a child and one of them included the once-in-a-lifetime chance of actually getting some time alone for a change. And in order to make their dinner reservations past the well and to avoid her waning patience from severing all together...

…They needed a babysitter.

But not just any babysitter. No. Because Sango and Miroku were busy with their growing brood to take on another mouth to feed and bundle and to coddle from crying fits. Her mother had taken up a full-time job so she was ousted from the picture completely. Her brother was too busy with his studies and a top honors student in high school was a big thing apparently. She would never know the struggles.

So they were left with only one option. Sesshomaru and Rin.

An option in which the hanyou father adamantly refused above everything else in this world. Hell, he'd rather have the awkward imp bastard watch their precious bundle than that egotistic bastard.

"Kagomeee! Come on! I'd rather jump off a fucking cliff than let him even touch my pup! I won't stand for it!!!," Inuyasha argued, if not in a whining manner.

"Will you grow up, Inuyasha?! Oh my God! Maybe I should ask them to watch the both of you seeing as you are acting like a baby too! More dinner for me!"

And with that threat alone, Inuyasha left suddenly flabbergasted with mouth agape, Kagome was finally satisfied that he at least shut the hell up about the whole ordeal. She paid him no mind when he decided to leave her to finish getting dressed, mumbling something along the lines of checking on the pup. 

Of course she was aware of Sesshomaru's past, but wasn't his present situation something positive to fall back on considering the fact that he was officially courting the young, blossomed woman who stood by his side for over a decade? Didn't that stand for anything?

They make a cute couple. Rin has grown so much, I don't even recognize her! And boy is she beautiful...

Magazine model beautiful. Stunningly beautiful. Gorgeous an understatement. 

Kagome was often left to stew in her jealousy at times whenever she spotted the two, reasons unknown as to why she always seemed to stumble on them kissing or hugging. And when her jealousy became too palpable to remain a secret, she would stomp back home to her worthless excuse of a husband and demand he call her pretty. Depending on his mood, he was more prone to refusing in which she would then profusely 'sit' the bastard until the earth welcomed a new sinkhole. Afterward they would either ignite a furious argument that either ended up in him sleeping outside for the next few nights or they both slept in separate rooms in which the silent treatment was their best friend until they reconciled with merciless love-making.

Sheesh. Since when do I have to beg him to call me attractive? I swear...

"Now," she announced with authority when she emerged from the bedroom. Inuyasha found himself a good seat by the hearth with their little one year old pup. Angry at the brooding hanyou or not, she had to admit that the sight of father and child was simply too adorable for words. Trying hard to concentrate on her next sentence and not the bitter stare he decided to throw her way, she decided on being an adult and not coerce the short-wired man into another argument.

"They should be here any minute. Did you remember to leave out Taro's clothes for after his bath?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So i'll just tell them what to feed the baby and how to reach us-"

"Oh hell no they're fucking up this date! What's wrong with you woman?! It's like you never want us to be alone!"

Kagome concentrated her inner sanity before walking slowly towards the scowling hanyou. A whish of her hair off to the side and a sudden hold on his beaded necklace, Inuyasha was not prepared for the smoldering glare that struck him paralyzed in his seat. About the most frightening look he's witnessed since the glare she graced him with during childbirth.

"If you wanted to be alone so bad, you should have thought about that before opening my legs."

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't mean it like that, but that's how it came out did it not? As quickly as she bent down to chastise him, she suddenly relinquished her grip on his necklace and straightened back up to go to the doorway to check on the arrival of their babysitters. She didn't think she could be in his presence a second longer. And to think she married this pompous jackass! To add insult to injury, they were going on a date! Sleeping alone tonight was sounding more her tune the more she lingered on the thought.

"Kagome, listen-"

"Drop it, jerk."

Refusing to buckle down to his agitated sigh, she walked outside only to have a beam of the sunset's rays assault her eyes. She squinted to adjust her vision and as soon as she did that, along the horizon was a towering, majestic creature accompanied by a lithe, petite woman silhouetted by the sun. They were finally here and on time too. Perfect.

As soon as we get beyond that well, all we have to do is change clothes and we'll be on our way. That is, unless Mr. Grumps-a-lot ruins everything.

"They're here," she announced as she walked back into the hut.

A whish of the bamboo reed one second and a full on collision with his lips the next. Bewildered, Kagome jumped back only to have strong arms ensnare her hips and reel her back in. Snapping her eyes up with intent on burning the next thing she saw alive, she could see a disappointed hanyou man staring back at her. And what the hell was he frowning for? What reason did he have to other than maybe regretting the day he became an asshole?

"Kagome-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Inuyasha-"

"Dammit woman! This is why we fight all the goddamn time! How am I supposed to make shit right if all you ever do is shut me down?!"

Kagome scowled. "Because everything that flies out of your mouth is nothing but nonsense..."

"So that's how it's gonna be?"

The woman in his arms opened her mouth with an inaudible sigh, dismissed his words with a roll of her eyes.

"You never think before you speak, have you ever tried some restraint in your life, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was stunned. Was she kidding him? Restraint? How many times had he refrained from making himself look like an utter fool before her during their adventures? How many times did he have to restrain from bellowing his utter jealousy whenever she came running back and telling him how in love his brother was with the matured Rin? For the love of all that was holy- how many times did he have to refrain from fucking the living daylights out of her when she seduced him so cunningly with a simple heave of her chest or a twirl of her hips when she was rushing?

Restraint my ass. I'll show this woman...

"Listen to me." And with a firm tug, she was officially barricaded against his upper body. He had her attention now, it was all in the way she silently gaped up at him with wide, anxious eyes. Inuyasha was always the assertive type, one of the many reasons why Kagome was head over heels for him. Also why she suddenly yearned to have aforementioned heels over his head as he asserted himself in a different manner.

Barely above a baritone whimsur, he continued, "This is our night. I don't care if we go to some fancy ass restaurant..." Reaching out a clawed hand, he gently combed through her obsidian locks. She truly did blossom the day she returned through the well after three years. Kagome was like a butterfly that bloomed into this celestial angel complete with skin as smooth as satin and eyes as dewy as the beginning of a blessed wondrous morning.

"...I don't care what we do. As long as I'm with you."

"Inuyasha..."

Jackpot. He really had her in the palm of his hand. The silver haired hanyou knew just what to do to seal the deal. Not a kiss did he bestow her awaiting lips, but a promise at the shell of ear as he nipped it softly between careful canines.

"...And as long as I get to have you all to myself, even if it's just for a couple of hours."

"Whatever I want?," she whispered above shuddered breaths as his nips evolved into gentle kisses behind her ear.

"I don't give a damn if you wanna go do the most girliest shit in the world, as long as I get to be with you...around you...inside of you..."

Kagome couldn't remember why she was so angry in the first place, finding it extremely difficult to deny his cunning advances and his irresistible growls that reverberated through her ears with the most sinful of promises. Her nerves were sensitive to every brush of his claws along her hips and every kiss he administered to her heated skin. When did it get so warm and why the hell weren't they gone by now?

"I'm sure I can fit some of that into our schedule..."

With a fanged smirk, he removed his lips from her neck to reveal mischievous ambers that had her heart skip several beats. Dear gods, that look resulted in many, many arduous activities; long, drawn-out evenings that were nothing less of desperate needs blossoming into love-making past the border of ravenous. Merciless. Selfish. Constant.

The conceivement of their precious pup.

"You sure about that? You positive you can fit everything?"

"Inuyasha...," Kagome giggled, shaking her head at his choice of humor.

His humour was quite controversial because everything he spoke was absolutely true. It honestly was a rigorous task of accommodating him, something she loved and hated all at once. But she wasn't concerned about the consequences at this point. All they ever needed to satiate their needs was solitude and their desires. Each other.

Her surroundings hit her like a train and their bubble of seclusion dissipated once she heard Rin call her name from outside the hut. Kagome found her heart hammering against her chest and her face was far too heated to deny she was blushing. Inuyasha was well aware of her thoughts and took hold of the situation perfectly.

"Listen. The faster we let them in, the faster I can have you alone."

Before could respond, he grabbed as much of her ass as he could and squeezed with a vengeance. "Understand, woman?"

Kagome would have scolded him if she didn't enjoy it as much as she did, embarrassment too much for her to bear as she hid her face into his haori shirt; biting down hard on her lip. Of course it pissed her off to hear him chuckle lowly at her coyness yet she hadn't the words to retaliate in fear of actually tripping over her sentences.

"I didn't hear you, Kagome. I said..."

Smack!

Gods, when I get him alone he's gonna get it!

Right at her ear was the soft baritone that had her stomach coiling with delicious red hot desire, her hands clenching at his haori while trying to calm the rush of adrenaline that coursed through her body. Why go on a date at all tonight? Couldn't they just skip it all and have a quick romp in the forest somewhere? Anywhere. Anything. As long as he removed that dastardly, clawed hand from the stinging surface of her derriere. Kagome couldn't even think straight anymore.

"...Understand, woman?"

"Yes. Yes, for the love of God, Inuyasha..." Re-emerging her face from his chest, she cared not that her countenance was flushed beyond belief nor that her chocolate brown eyes were entranced with palpable lust for her hanyou husband. "I understand. Just please, no more...you're driving me crazy."

Inuyasha perfected the simple smirk better than any man she's ever seen. That damned adorable fang that sprouted outside his mouth and those malicious golden eyes made her want to abandon everything and just dissolve against him. Charisma alone was how she almost always ended up finding her ankles in his strong, clawed clutches as he assaulted her body with various combinations of expert phalanges, an adventurous tongue or his hard, relentless appendage that had her see stars on many an occasion.

The whole damn universe. 

The most memorable moment of all had to have been on the eve of New Year's, an event that nearly made them late to the village's festivities. Unbeknownst to their friends, they had engaged in festivities of their own that involved Kagome re-enacting a fake storyline that involved a 'live sacrifice to the dragon demon'. Hence the reason why their role playing was based on the Year of the Dragon. Just about the most strenuous yet most exhilarating sex they've ever had. Although it was a tough bind they found themselves in when they tried to explain to their friends why Kagome had bright red marks around her wrists and ankles; the culprit an innocent bundle of kitchen twine they kept in their hut.

It was a hard time trying to recreate that kind of sex again because it was also the most memorable. It resulted in her pregnancy. Ever since, it was a job on it's own just to get five minutes alone without having to dote on a wailing infant. The last time they had sex was purely by accident and it was more of a necessity than anything else. They were practically starving for eachother. But with a newborn child within the vicinity and no sitter, they found themselves shamefully having to do the deed as soon as their infant fell victim to a nap and off they were to their bedroom for a blissful twenty minutes of much needed coitus.

But now? Now they had a sitter. They had freedom. If they were both beneath it, they would have squealed with joy.

"Good. Just tryna warm you up. I can't stand eating cold dessert."

And she melted like dessert as well. Kagome couldn't bear another minute of his sexual innuendos, the erotic banter driving her absolutely mad. She was able to avoid his next endeavor only because he had uttered it aloud, barely above a whisper.

"Let's just see how warm you really are-"

"Inuyasha!," Kagome hissed loudly, grabbing his adventurous hand that was mere centimeters away from the apex of her thighs. Warm was an understatement. She was practically scalding for him, her core already glistening with juices she was more than positive he could smell. Just look at his cocky ass face!

Despite the boyish smirk that seemed to be plastered on his face paired with glinting amber eyes, she remained firm with her frown and her stern glare that could have turned ordinary men to stone.

"We have company outside you pervert! Let's not forget to add that your son is right freakin' there! Are you insane?"

"Maybe. But you'll be begging for this insane pervert once I get you alone, woman," Inuyasha growled confidently, his broadened smirk the result of her widened eyes.

She knows i'm right too...

Closing her eyes with a labored sigh, Kagome deftly peeled his hands from off her body and turned around to allow the sitters inside. She pushed aside the bamboo reed curtain with one hand and stuck her head out to see Rin standing a few feet away from the threshold, a nervous smile on her face. The raven haired miko only prayed she didn't hear everything. It was possible she might have heard some things but she wouldn't know how to live if the girl heard the entire banter between two sexually frustrated parents. Mentally shaking her head, Kagome finally took notice of the quiet daiyoukai that accompanied the young girl. 

Taller than a damn skyscraper.

Jeez. Seeing these two together in my world would definitely be a cause for concern for the authorities. A statutory lawsuit that would definitely make headlines.

But Rin was seventeen, almost nearly blossomed into a young woman and it was feudal Japan after all. Girls her age already had children and husbands, heavy emphasis on the girl portion of the sentence which is exactly what they were. Not yet women yet not quite children. Kagome had to admit it was still a little much to get used to but with reassurance and help from her husband and friends, life here was easier that she thought. And so she grew to accept the couple though Inuyasha was against the whole relationship from the very beginning.

But that was a topic best left alone for no reason other than the fact that Inuyasha could spend all night complaining about it. And the only thing she wanted him to complain about tonight was having to return back home after their date.

"Rin-chan! Nii-sama! Thank you again for agreeing to watch Taro," Kagome exclaimed with a warm smile, meeting the beaming female in a tight embrace.

She could vaguely make out an irritated frown at the daiyoukai's lips but other than a slight nod, he gave nothing else away. Inuyasha scoffed audibly. "Jeez! Will you cut that out?"

"What?! He is your brother isn't he?! And we are married aren't we?"

"Dammit woman, are we gonna go through this again?!"

"You started it! Why do we always have to-"

"Umm, excuse me?"

A flutter-like sound chimed in against the harsh bickering between the married couple, both Inuyasha and Kagome looking over their shoulders to see a nervous smile about the young woman's face.

"I can assure you that Taro is in good hands. I will do my best to do anything you need me to do and Sesshomaru-sama is here for our protection. So you have nothing to worry about, I will mostly be watching after him."

Assuaged by the gentle reassurance from Rin, Inuyasha nodded curtly before shooting a glare full of contempt towards his stoic half-brother. "You better not try anything funny. Taro better be in one fucking piece or I'm gonna kick your-"

"Owaswari!"

Rin yelped in fright as she trembled visibly at the sudden and dare she admit, violent turn of events that resulted in her brother-in-law slamming face-first into the dirt. Unaffected, Kagome rolled her eyes and nonchalantly stepped over the groaning wreck that was her injured husband to grab a hold of Rin's slender hands.

"There's no need to worry, Rin. I trust you and I trust you too, Sesshomaru. Taro is a handful though, so please do your best. I'll go over everything you need to know before we leave."

Nodding, Rin couldn't help but glance down at the dog-eared hanyou who still couldn't will himself to get up from the small crater he found himself in. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Pathetic as always."

Without a second look, Sesshomaru swiftly turned on his heel and ventured torward the trees while ignoring the pleads from the crestfallen teenage girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Wait, come back!"

Kagome sighed. 

What does she see in him anyways? He's just as hotheaded as Inuyasha, if not more subtle about it...

"I'm sure he won't be gone for long and besides, these two aren't necessarily the definition of brotherly love," Kagome reassured as she tried cheering up the frowning girl.

With a nod, both Rin and Kagome absent-mindedly stepped over Inuyasha and into the hut where a one-year old baby awaited.

"Heyyy!!! Isn't anyone gonna help me?!!! KAGOMEEEE!!!!"


End file.
